Tell Me You Love Me With Your Voice
by Raksha Souza
Summary: DP Characters singing to each other Derek finds Chloe irresistible but her stubbornness on believing he's a better singer leads her to sing. Milkshakes O.o that's never good!


Tell Me You Love Me With Your Voice

* * *

><p><strong>AN)These are the songs in order**

**BLOW- KE$ha**

**CANIBAL-Ke$ha**

**EVERYTHING-Neverest**

**MILKSHAKE-Kelis**

**SEXY NAUGHTY BITCHY ME-Lene Alexandra**

**ALONE AGAIN-Alyssa Reid**

**RAIN OVER ME-Pitbull**

**WONDERLAND-Natalia Kills**

**LOVE THE WAY YOU LIE-Eminem**

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

Tori told me and Simon to set up the Karaoke machine while she got dressed dragging Chloe with her I heard Chloe's protest at something and her final agreement that girl still had to learn the word no.

How did we get dragged into Karaoke you may ask well I'll tell you.

**FLASHBACK**

_Chloe and I sat on the bed in her room we were still breathing heavy from-SKIP-Tori slammed the door of Chloe's room and we pulled apart Chloe blushing madly,_

_"I don't ever want to see that again!" Tori whined and I rolled my eyes,_

_"What do you want Tori?" Chloe asked voice impatient and I smirked knowing full well that I wanted her just as bad. I ran a hand down her arm feeling her shiver beneath my touch,_

_"I'm bored!" She complained and Chloe sighed,_

_"I'm not I was actually enjoying what I was doing!" Chloe snapped and Tori sighed,_

_"Please Chloe!" Tori begged and Chloe sighed giving me an apologetic look,_

_"Derek if we do what she says I'll give you a surprise," Chloe purred in my ear and I held my breath imagining very dirty things and Chloe giggled as my heart sped up,_

_"I'm holding you to that!" Chloe nodded blushing slightly before giving me a quick kiss._

**FLASHBACK OVER**

Tori announced then that Chloe was done and Chloe stepped around the corner. Tori had flattened Chloe's hair got her in tight leather pants and a shirt that showed her curves and the shirt underneath. She looked hot I heard Simons gasp and looked at him while he stared at my mate,

"Chloe you look hot!" he said she smiled,

"It's not too much Tori is taking this to far," I smiled looking her up and down again wanting to rip off her red shirt to see why she didn't wear the shirt underneath. Tori wasn't that bad either tight jeans loose shirt that was low cut. I looked back at Chloe who was watching me,

"Chloe you look," I cleared my throat and Tori waved her hand at me as to shut me up I growled at her and turned to Simon, "is the thing ready?" He nodded and Chloe laughed,

"You are going to sing if you like it or not!" I smiled at her nodding,

"You first babe," she turned red and I picked her up in a hug using every ounce of my will power not to put my hand on her ass, "lets go!" We followed her to our room. Tori got to pick first she said Simon and Chloe were singing I laughed as Chloe frowned. Blow by Ke$ha started playing and I laughed.

_[Chloe]_

_BLOWWWW BLOOOWWWW_

I laughed so hard and Chloe glared at me I shrugged as if to say he is my brother.

_[Simon]_

_Just walked in Shades on my face Eyes on my kicks Lights on my face Speakers gon' blow Speakers got bass Bottles on ice Haters gon' hate Bobby don't care Bobby so straight Bobby from the hood So Bobby don't play Bobby burn good What they prolly gon' say Cigarillo stuffed like ravioli So bon appetite Just got a sipper Blow like a missile Wyclef kush I'll be gone till november Where the grand gripper Word to manila You better remember, I'm from the city Where the shortys and players live Night starts out at the ATL And prolly won't end til 8am Yeah i'm an ATLien An extraterrestrial, obsessed with the vegetable Up in the air and no parachute I ain't contested the best in the area Even the vision of pair, one can tell Tha you can see Where i'm coming from And leave all when i'm done Haters miss me with a bunch joke Cuz this place's about to blow I'm pushed over the edge Ninety feet like a bungie jump Let's go!_

_WE'RE TAKING OVER….DANCE_

_[Chloe]_

_Back door cracked We don't need a key We get in for free No VIP sleaze_

_Drink their Kool-Aid Follow my lead Now you're one of us You're coming with me_

_It's time to kill the lights And shut the DJ down (This place about to) Tonight were taking over No one's getting out_

_This place about to blow Blow This place about to blow Blow This place about to blow Blow This place about to blow Blow This place about to_

_Now what (What) We're taking control We get what we want We do what you don't_

_Dirt and glitter Cover the floor We're pretty and sick We're young and we're bored (Ha)_

_It's time to lose your mind And let the crazy out (This place about to) Tonight we're taking names 'Cause we don't mess around_

_This place about to blow Blow This place about to blow Blow This place about to blow Blow This place about to blow Blow This place about to_

_(Blow)_

_Go, go, go, go insane Go insane Throw some glitter Make it rain on him Let me see them Hanes Let me, let me see them Hanes_

_Go insane Go insane Throw some glitter Make it rain on him Let me see them Hanes Let me, let me see them Hanes (C'mon)_

_We are taking, over (Blow) Get used to it, over (Blow)_

_This place about to blow Blow This place about to blow Blow (Oh) This place about to blow (Oh) Blow This place about to blow Blow This place about to_

I clapped and Chloe bowed laughing with me. Simon walked over to the Ipod plugged in,

"Tori," Tori ran to the mic smiling. Cannibal by Ke$ha started Chloe smiled,

"Pay back!" she shouted Tori just smiled,

_[Tori]_

_I have a heart I swear I do But just not baby when it comes to you I get so hungry when you say you love me If you know what's good for you I think you're hot I think you're cool You're the kinda guy I'd stalk in school But now that I'm famous, you're up my anus Now I'm gonna eat you fool!_

_[CHORUS] I eat boys up, breakfast and lunch Then when I'm thirsty, I drink their blood Carnivore animal, I am a Cannibal I eat boys up, you better run I am Cannibal I am Cannibal (I'll eat you up) I am Cannibal I am Cannibal (I'll eat you up)_

_Whenever you tell me I'm pretty That's when the hunger really hits me You're little heart goes pitter patter I want your liver on a platter Use your finger to stir my tea and for dessert I'll suck your teeth Be too sweet and you'll be a gonner I'll pull a Jeffrey Dahmer_

_[CHORUS] I eat boys up, breakfast and lunch Then when I'm thirsty, I drink their blood Carnivore animal, I am a Cannibal I eat boys up, you better run I am Cannibal I am Cannibal (I'll eat you up) I am Cannibal I am Cannibal (I'll eat you up)_

_Ohohwoahohwoah [x8]_

_I am Cannibal I am Cannibal (I'll eat you up) I am Cannibal I am Cannibal (I'll eat you up)_

_I love you I warned you_

Tori walked over to Chloe and tapped her shoulder Tori was a really good singer but Chloe was better in my opinion. Chloe smiled at me and pointed at the mic she walked over and I felt my heart quicken. The song started and I saw the name. Everything by Neverest I groaned she frowned and I smiled at her this would be easy I will just sing to her. Plus she is my everything,

_What am i thinking, if i'm not thinking about you? Nothing. What am i feeling, if my heart doesn't feel the truth? Nothing._

I smiled at Chloe and she smiled back. I will always think of her every word I sang I meant.

_This is a love, that I've never known And it's got a strangle hold on me This is a love, that makes me believe I just wanna remind you, lady!_

_You're my everything, You're my everything, You're my everything, Girl, you're the air that i breathe You're my everything, You're my everything, You're my, You're my everything_

_What am i loving, Girl if i'm not loving you? Nothing. What are we losing, if we're dreaming for me and you? Nothing._

I wanted to stop singing just for a moment to twirl her around and kiss her to tell her she was my mate to whisper I loved her in her ear. I took the mic off and twirled her but that was the best I could do.

_This is a love, that I've never known And it's got a strangle hold on me This is a love, that makes me believe I just wanna remind you, lady!_

_You're my everything,_

_You're my everything, You're my everything, Girl, you're the air that i breathe You're my everything, You're my everything, You're my, You're my everything_

_I give it all, and even lose control If we can both close our eyes and just dream If i need more, girl i swear that i'll find it in me Oh, Oh, Oh_

_You're my everything, You're my everything, You're my everything, Girl, you're the air that i breathe You're my everything, You're my everything, You're my, You're my everything_

_You're my, You're my You're my, You're my You're my, You're my Everything._

I looked down at her she hugged me,

"That was amazing when did you learn to sing?"

"Oh he could always sing just doesn't like too," Simon answered for me I smiled down at her,

"Your better," she laughed, "believe me or you'll get a bad song!" She continued to laugh,

"I suck," she wheezed out,

"Fine you asked for it," I picked a song Chloe would never sing. When the song started she went red and gapped at me I shrugged smiling and Tori was laughing on the floor rolling around I thought ROTFLYAO was a saying.

_Repeat 2x_

_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard, And their like It's better than yours, Damn right it's better than yours, I can teach you, But I have to charge_

_I know you want it, The thing that makes me, What the guys go crazy for. They lose their minds, The way I wind, I think its time_

_[Chorus x2] La la-la la la, Warm it up. Lala-lalala, The boys are waiting_

_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard, And their like It's better than yours, Damn right it's better than yours, I can teach you, But I have to charge_

_I can see you're on it, You want me to teach thee Techniques that freaks these boys, It can't be bought, Just know, thieves get caught, Watch if your smart,_

_[Chorus x2] La la-la la la, Warm it up, La la-la la la, The boys are waiting,_

_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard, And their like It's better than yours, Damn right it's better than yours, I can teach you, But I have to charge_

_Oh, once you get involved, Everyone will look this way-so, You must maintain your charm, Same time maintain your halo, Just get the perfect blend, Plus what you have within, Then next his eyes are squint, Then he's picked up your scent,_

_[Chorus x2]_ Lala-lalala, Warm it up, Lala-lalala, The boys are waiting,

My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard, And their like It's better than yours, Damn right it's better than yours, I can teach you, But I have to charge

She glared at me as she sat down beside Simon. Tori got up squealing,

"Me and Chloe singing this song!" Chloe groaned getting up,

_(Chloe)_

_Chorus- I pick all my skirts,to be a little too sexy. Just all like my thoughts, always get a bit naughty. When i'm out with my girls, i always play a bit bitchy. Can't change the way i am,Sexy naughty bitchy me!_

_(Tori)_

_Im the kind of girl the girls don't like. Im the kind of girl boys emphasize. Im the kind that your momma and your daddy would afraid to turn out to be like._

_I may seem Unapproachable,But that is only for the boys who don't have the right approach whose ride which makes a girl like me wanna hop in a roll._

_Biggest Intimadating,when a girl is cool with her sexuality. I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent._

_(Both) Chorus- I pick all my skirts,to be a little too sexy. Just all like my thoughts, always get a bit naughty. When i'm out with my girls, i always play a bit bitchy. Can't change the way i am,Sexy naughty bitchy me!_

_I pick all my skirts,to be a little too sexy. Just like all my thoughts, always get a bit naughty. When i'm out with my girls, i always play a bit bitchy. Can't change the way i am,Sexy naughty bitchy me!_

_My mouth never takes a holiday I always shock with the things I say I was always the kid in school who turned up to each class bout an hour late and When it comes to the guys I'd lay, I'd always pick the ones who won't figure out that I was clearly rebel to the idea of monogamy_

_Biggest Intimadating,when a girl is cool with her sexuality. I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent._

_(Chorus) [Chloe]_

_I pick all my skirts,to be a little too sexy. Just like all my thoughts, always get a bit naughty. When i'm out with my girls, i always play a bit bitchy. Can't change the way i am,Sexy naughty bitchy me!_

_Sexy...Sexy...Sexy...Naughty...Naughty...Naughty...Bitchy...Bitchy...Bitchy Me.._

_Sexy...Sexy...Sexy...Naughty...Naughty...Naughty...Bitchy...Bitchy...Bitchy Me.._

_Biggest Intimadating,when a girl is cool with her sexuality. I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent._

_(Chorus)_

_I pick all my skirts,to be a little too sexy. Just like all my thoughts, always get a bit naughty. When i'm out with my girls, i always play a bit bitchy. Can't change the way i am,Sexy naughty bitchy me!_

_(Chorus) [Chloe]_

_I like all of my shorts to be a little too shorty Unlike all of my guys I like them tall with money I love all of my nights to end a little bit nasty Can't change the way I am Sexy Naughty Bitchy me_

_I...pick...my...skirts...to...be...Sexy! Just...like...my...thoughts...a...bit...naughty! When...i'm...out...with...my...girls...bitchy!_

_[Both]_

_Can't change...I am, Sexy Naughty Bitchy Me!_

We all laughed at Tori at the end when she glared at Simon he had laughed at her the entire song. Chloe sat on my lap her blue eyes were dancing with laughter I couldn't look away I was hypnotized, "Derek wake up love!" Chloe was watching me,

"Uh sorry got lost in your eyes," I felt like I was blushing she blushed to,

"Yeah I know how you feel," I looked at her raising an eyebrow she laughed. Simon jumped up,

"My turn!" he yelled running to the Ipod Tori was standing there and showed him a song we saw him nod I shuddered. Chloe glared at them even though they couldn't see.

* * *

><p><strong>Chloe's POV<strong>

Simon told Derek and I it was a duet I looked at Derek and he looked at me,

"Um ok I'm in!" I sounded to excited. But I froze when Alone Again started a sad relationship song,

_'Til now, I always got by on my own I never really cared until I met you And now it chills me to the bone How do I get you alone_

_[Derek] I sit back and reminisce, it hurts to think about it all We was on top of the world, whoever thought that we would fall Standing by the phone, alone, ignoring your call I feel like spiderman, you got me flying off of the wall I ain't wanna leave, but still I had to go 'Cause what goods a rainbow without my pot of gold But now your bed's empty and your pillow's cold You never realized the love until my love was gone_

_[Chloe] When I said I could move on and go You said I'm weak and it shows I couldn't go on without you Now I'm sitting in this house alone Wondering why I left home And I'm hoping that you know that_

_'Til now, I always got by on my own I never really cared until I met you And now it chills me to the bone How do I get you alone_

_[Derek] You act like you don't need me 'Cause you're scared of being needy You want to have your cake and eat it too I call that being greedy And they say that love costs Consider this a freebie No one said this would be easy Either love me or just leave me Admit it, we too old for pretendin' Ain't like our bond is broken It just needed some mending And when you need a hand You know I'll be there to lend it What's the point in having time If I ain't there to help you spend it Yeah_

_[Chloe] When I said I could move on and go You said I'm weak and it shows I couldn't go on without you Now I'm sitting in this house alone Wondering why I left home And I'm hoping that you know that_

_'Til now, I always got by on my own I never really cared until I met you And now it chills me to the bone How do I get you alone How do I get you alone_

_I wonder where you are tonight No answer on the telephone And the night goes by so very slow Oh, I hope that it won't end though Alone_

_And I'm hoping that you know that_

_'Til now, I always got by on my own I never really cared until I met you And now it chills me to the bone How do I get you alone_

_'Til now, I always got by on my own I never really cared until I met you And now it chills me to the bone How do I get you alone How do I get you alone_

When the song ended I jumped on Derek he caught me and kissed me passionately I smiled against his mouth until we heard someone clear their throat looking over Tori was covering her eyes and Simon was fake coughing. I grinned,

"Your the one who picked the song! My turn!" I whispered in Dereks ear, "I didn't forget time for pay back!" Derek groaned. I climbed off of him choosing Rain Over Me by Pitbull,

"Chloe?" Derek asked I spun around,

"You and Simon!" Simon groaned getting up I started the song,

_[Derek]_

_Girl my body don't lie I'm out of my mind Let it rain over me I'm rising so high Out of my mind So let it rain over me_

_Ay ay ay Ay ay ay Let it rain over me Ay ay ay Ay ay ay Let it rain over me_

_[Simon]_

_Always a new million Always a new vodka Forty is the new 30 Baby you're a rockstar Dale veterana, que tu sabes Mas de la cuenta, no te hagas Teach me baby, or better yet, Freak me baby, yes, yes I'm freaky, baby, I'ma make sure that your peach feels peachy, baby No bullshit broads, I like my women sexy, classy, sassy Powerful yes, they love to get a little nasty, ow This ain't a game you'll see, you can put the blame on me Dale munequita abre ahi, and let it rain over me_

_[Derek]_

_Girl my body don't lie I'm out of my mind Let it rain over me I'm rising so high Out of my mind So let it rain over me_

_Ay ay ay Ay ay ay Let it rain over me Ay ay ay Ay ay ay Let it rain over me_

_[Simon]_

_Always a new million And always a new vodka Light is the new majority, ya tu sabe Next step la casa blanca No hay carro, nos vamos en balsa Mami you know the drill, they won't know what I got 'til they read the will I ain't tryin', I ain't trying to keep it real I'm trying to keep wealth and that's for real Pero mira que tu estas buena, y mira que tu estas dura Baby no me hables mas, y tiramelo mami chula No games you'll see, you can put the blame on me Dale munequita abre ahi, and let it rain over me_

_[Derek]_

_Girl my body don't lie I'm out of my mind Let it rain over me I'm rising so high Out of my mind So let it rain over me_

_Ay ay ay Ay ay ay Let it rain over me Ay ay ay Ay ay ay Let it rain over me_

_[Simon]_

_Mr. Worldwide, Marc Anthony, tu sabe I was playing with her, she was playing with me Next thing you know, we were playing with three Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_I was playing with her, she was playing with me Next thing you know, we were playing with three Oh oh oh oh oh oh Rain over me_

_[Derek]_

_Girl my body don't lie I'm out of my mind Let it rain over me I'm rising so high Out of my mind So let it rain over me (over me)_

_Ay ay ay Ay ay ay Let it rain over me (over me) Ay ay ay Ay ay ay Let it rain over me (Woo)_

_Ay ay ay Ay ay ay Let if rain over me Ay ay ay Ay ay ay Let it rain over me (Woo)_

I smiled at him and he smiled back he nodded at me and I got up and he let me help pick my song. He choose Wonderland I nodded my agreement secretly that was my favourite song but Derek probably knew seeing how I always sung it in the shower. I swung my hips to the beat and let myself loose,

_I'm not Snow White,_

_but I'm lost inside this forest._

_I'm not Red Riding Hood,_

_but I think the wolves have got me._

_Don't want your stilettos!_

_I'm not, not Cinderella.._

_I don't need a knight,_

_so baby take off all your armor!_

_You be the beast,_

_and I'll be the beauty beauty._

_Who needs true love,_

_as long as you love me truly?_

_I want it all,_

_but I want ya more!_

_Will you wake me up boy_

_if I bite your poison apple?_

_I don't believe in fairy tales.._

_I don't believe in fairy tales.._

_I don't believe in fairy tales,_

_but I believe in you and me!_

_Take me ta' wonderland!_

_take me ta' take me ta' _

_take me ta' wonderland!_

_take me ta' take me ta' _

_take me ta' wonderland!_

_take me ta' take me ta' _

_take me ta' wonderland!_

_Wonderland wonderland!_

_When I lay my head down_

_to go to sleep at night.._

_My dreams consist of things_

_that'll make you wanna hide._

_Don't let me in ya your tower._

_Show me your magic powers!_

_I'm not afraid to face _

_a little bit of danger, danger!_

_I want the love,_

_the money and the perfect ending_

_You want the same as I, I._

_So stop pretending!_

_I wanna show you how_

_good we could be together.._

_I wanna love you through the night,_

_we'll be a sweet disaster!_

_I don't believe in fairy tales.._

_I don't believe in fairy tales.._

_I don't believe in fairy tales,_

_but I believe in you and me!_

_Take me ta' wonderland!_

_take me ta' take me ta' _

_take me ta' wonderland!_

_take me ta' take me ta' _

_take me ta' wonderland!_

_take me ta' take me ta' _

_take me ta' wonderland!_

_Wonderland wonderland!_

_I don't believe in fairy tales.._

_I don't believe in fairy tales.._

_I don't believe in fairy tales,_

_but I believe in you and me!_

_Take me ta' wonderland!_

_take me ta' take me ta' _

_take me ta' wonderland!_

_take me ta' take me ta' _

_take me ta' wonderland!_

_take me ta' take me ta' _

_take me ta' wonderland!_

_Wonderland wonderland!_

I danced with Derek spinning around him winking as I asked him to take me to Wonderland.

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

As she swung her hips I was watching she spun around me and when she winked I wanted to take her up to my room. I wanted to take her to Wonderland but the inevitable happened the song ended and the world continued spinning. Me I was stuck I wanted to go back but my full attention was on her as she complained about being to hot and Tori ripped her over shirt off. She had a purple tank top tightly grabbing her sexy body her blond hair waving and there were shreds in the fabric on the sides showing off some skin. I didn't want Simon looking hell I didn't want anyone looking at my girl ever! So storming over I choose a song for Simon and Tori.

_[Chorus - Tori]_

_ just gonna stand there and watch me burn that's alright because i like the way it hurts just gonna stand there and hear me cry that's alright because i love the way you lie i love the way you lie_

_[Simon- Verse 1]_

_ i can't tell you what it really is i can only tell you what it feels like and right now it's a steel knife in my windpipe i can't breathe but i still fight while i can fight as long as the wrong feels right it's like i'm in flight high off of love drunk from my hate it's like i'm huffin' paint and i love it the more i suffer, i suffocate and right before i'm about to drown, she resuscitates me, she fuckin' hates me and i love it, wait, where you goin'? i'm leavin' you, no you ain't come back we're runnin' right back, here we go again so insane, cause when it's goin' good its goin' great i'm superman with the wind in his back, she's Lois Lane but when its bad its awful, i feel so ashamed i snap whose that dude? i don't even know his name i laid hands on her i never stoop so low again i guess i don't know my own strength_

_[Chorus - Tori]_

_ just gonna stand there and watch me burn that's alright because i like the way it hurts just gonna stand there and hear me cry that's alright because i love the way you lie i love the way you lie_

_[Simon - Verse 2]_

_ you ever love somebody so much you can barely breathe when you with em you meet and neither one of you even know what hit em got that warm fuzzy feeling yeah them chills used to get em now you're getting fuckin' sick of lookin' at em you swore you'd never hit em, never do nothin' to hurt em now you're in each other's face spewin' venom in your words when you spit em you push pull each other's hair scratch claw hit em throw em down pin em so lost in the moments when you're in em it's the face that's the culprit, controls ya both, so they say it's best to go your seperate ways guess that they don't know ya .com/love_the_way_you_lie_lyrics_ cause today that was yesterday yesterday is over, it's a different day sound like broken records playin' over but you promised her next time you'll show restraint you don't get another chance life is no nintendo game, but you lied again, now you get to watch her leave out the window guess that's why they call it window pane_

_[Chorus - Tori]_

_ just gonna stand there and watch me burn that's alright because i like the way it hurts just gonna stand there and hear me cry that's alright because i love the way you lie i love the way you lie_

_[Simon - Verse 3]_

_ now i know we said things, did things, that we didn't mean and we fall back into the same patterns, same routine but your temper's just as bad as mine is, you're the same as me when it comes to love you're just as blinded baby please come back, it wasn't you, baby it was me maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano all i know is i love you too much to walk away though come inside, pick up the bags off the sidewalk don't you hear sincerity in my voice when i talk? told you this is my fault, look me in the eyeball next time i'm pissed ill aim my fist at the drywall next time there won't be no next time i apologize even though i know its lies i'm tired of the games i just want her back i know i'm a liar if she ever tries to fuckin' leave again i'ma tie her to the bed and set this house on fire_

_[Chorus - Tori] _

_just gonna stand there and watch me burn that's alright because i like the way it hurts just gonna stand there and hear me cry that's alright because i love the way you lie i love the way you lie_

Simon glared at Tori and she at him. Chloe and I watched as the both pushed up the stairs to their rooms. I looked at Chloe and she started laughing she noticed me watching her and then I noticed that when she was laughing she slipped in my arms putting her ass in my hand we both looked at each other. I was about to pull my hand away when she kissed me. I couldn't control myself anymore jumping up keeping Chloe in my arms I ran to my room. I gently threw her onto the bed Chloe smiled up at me,

"Derek?" her voice didn't waver she didn't stutter as she continued, "take me to wonderland."

"Anytime babe anytime." I told her before I kissed her and…the rest is private.

* * *

><p><strong>AN) Well there it is the chapter from the previous To Protect The Ones We Love…thanks for reading!**


End file.
